Behind These Hazel Eyes AKA Wrath Of A Lady Knight
by you.just.got.STORMed
Summary: Dom and Kel were a couple for a year, but then Dom breaks it off. Read Kel's reactions. Songfic. **DISCONTINUED**
1. Ch 1: Behind These Hazel Eyes

_**A/N: I know... I should be working on my stories.... but I wanted to write this oneshot so bad!! Plus I have almost NO inspiration for the others, so......... Here it is, people. Another oneshot.**_

**_Sorry for any spelling mistakes, my keyboard is crap, so when I type some letters don't show up. I try to check it over._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Characters and lyrics do not belong to me. The lyrics to Behind These Hazel Eyes belong to Kelly Clarkson (an awesome singer) and the characters belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce. But I own... ummmmm..... the.... oh darn, I don't own anything! NO!! Wait!!! I own the basic storyline and idea of this story!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_*starts dancing* TWILIGHT CAME OUT ON DVD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I GOT TO SEE IT!!!!!!!!_**

**_You don't have to read this by the way, because I'm going to start talking about what I thought about it. I have no one else to rant on about it to!_**

**_Okay, I liked it. A lot. But I thought Kristen Stewart wasn't a very good choice for Bella. She blinks too much, like heaps, and moves her head round a lot when she talks- has anyone ever noticed that? Plus her voice wasn't exactly.... a very girl-ish voice, it just didn't sound right._**

**_Rob P. was great as Edward. Doesn't mean I like Robert Pattinson, but he was good. But I thought they should have ditched the whole 'and so the lion fell in love with the lamb' bit. It was good in the book, but lame in the film._**

**_And the whole Bella walking past Edward at school and they go wandering off into the forest? Dude, that was weird as. It was a lot better put in the book. (Although he did look REALLY hot when she walked past him) _**

**_Angela wasn't as cool as I imagined. Since when does she lug round a camera, wear glasses and like Eric Yorkie?_**

**_The rest of the Cullens were awesome. Especially Alice and Emmett- I LOVED Emmett's warm up before playing baseball! He was practically dancing!_**

**_And I liked the funny side to Twilight- "Yeah... Um... I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it." and the whole Bella-being-Italian and Carlisle saying to Rosalie "Good kitty", after she got out in baseball and Mike's "He looks at you like you're something to EAT!!!" And Charlie drawing a halo over his head.... LOLNESS!!!! and Edward reading minds in the restaurant- "Money. Sex. Money. Sex. Money... cat?"_**

**_I'm totally in LOVE wih the baseball scene and the song- it was RADICAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The song suited it SO well, I was like, WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWESOMENESS TO THE MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_The special effects when Edward was running with Bella on his back were TERRIBLE! They should've taken a leaf out of Smallville's book. They had good running effects._**

**_And heck, the Edward glittering in sun thing? In the book it said 'like the facets of a diamond'. It looked like there was something wrong with the TV! Like the pixels were having a spazz or something!! He should've glittered more.... like a REAL diamond.... *grumbles under breath*_**

**_Overall, I think parts of the movie were better, but the book is mostly better._**

**_I want to see it AGAIN!!! and AGAIN!!! MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

**_EMMETT AND EDWARD CULLEN ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_umm... anyway._**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes; A Tortall Oneshot:**

One year. One perfect year of complete bliss.

But of course, something like that would never last, Keladry of Mindelan thought bitterly.

She sat on her bed, preparing to pull off her boot, her emotions in utter turmoil. But her face gave away nothing.

For one single year, her face had been expressive. She had laughed, she had cried, she had smiled, she had frowned... openly.

Before, she had always put on her 'Mask'- but Dom had seemed to bring out her more emotional side.

After, she hid her emotions as best as she could. She never cried, she never laughed, she never smiled, she never frowned. Not even in private.

Kel's friends had begun referring to her life in three different stages- Before Dom, During Dom and After Dom.

Naturally, Kel didn't know this.

She didn't often speak to her friends, anymore. So it was no wonder that all she thought about was training, fighting, wars and being a knight.

She never let herself think about that happy year.

No. This Kel was an emotionless robot, the Kel in that year had been an expressive, vivacious Kel.

But tonight was different.

Kel couldn't seem to pull her thoughts away from the Year, as she referred to it, if she ever referred to it.

It was odd, she mused. The time with Dom had been exactly a year. Midwinter to another Midwinter.

And odd again that Midwinter had been the very time that Cleon had first kissed her.

Perhaps, the lady knight thought, she was never meant to find love.

Or at least not at Midwinter.

Her thoughts strayed back to Dom- his smiles, his jokes, his embraces, his kisses...

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

And in her mind, it seemed like only yesterday when Dom had first asked to court her.

_"Kel?" A knock came on her door and Kel cursed with annoyance. She was currently in the bath; not a very good place to be when the voice at the door was obviously male._

_"Coming!" she called, quickly getting out and wrapping a towel around herself. She hesitated, unsure as to whether to bother to dress or to just wear the towel._

_"Who is it?" Kel asked. _

_"Dom." The door opened slightly and the blue eyed, black haired man outside jumped. "Sorry!" he exclaimed, looking horrified. "I thought you meant for me to come in..."_

_Kel actually blushed. How embarrassing. Her crush- Domitan of Masbolle- seeing her in a towel._

_She swore violently in her head- surely the Yamani Trickster god, Sakuyo, was having fun today. "Sakuyo laughs," she muttered softly, before looking up to meet curious sapphire eyes._

_"What?" Dom asked._

_Kel blinked. "Nothing."_

_She tightened the towel around herself but didn't dare to sit down- she certainly wasn't wearing any underpants._

_Dom didn't say anything._

_She shifted from foot to foot, trying to find a polite way to ask why Dom was here, at her rooms, late in the evening, interrupting her bath._

_"Uh, Dom?" she finally asked. It was getting quite disconcerting, him staring at her. "What do you- I mean, why are you here?"_

_"Oh!" Dom jumped and his face twisted into a nervous expression._

_"What's wrong, Dom?" Kel asked, trying to be patient. She was starting to feel the cold, and wished that she could dry herself and get some clothes._

_"Nothing's wrong... exactly... I just... I mean... Kel..." Dom stuttered._

_Kel stared at him. She had never seen the smooth, charming sergeant stutter- and to her, of all people._

_"I really like you, Kel," Dom blurted._

_Kel's astonishment was for once clear on her face. Did he mean like as in...** like** like? As in, he liked her as a girl? Or just as a friend?_

_She decided not to assume anything. "Thanks, Dom." _

_"You don't understand," the sergeant was slowly going red from the neck up. "I like you... as in I like you... as in... oh, Mithros!"_

_In two strides Dom crossed the distance between them. He put a hand on her bare shoulder. Kel felt the skin there tingle and she looked up at his face._

_"I mean that I like you, like this..."_

_He pressed his lips on hers. The shock of it all almost made Kel drop her towel onto the floor. Luckily, she didn't._

_Kel had never felt such a sensation when she was kissing Cleon. She closed her eyes, responding. _

_Eventually, Dom pulled away. "Do you get it, now?" he smiled at her._

_"I think so," Kel flushed slightly._

_Dom stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Keladry, may I have the honour of courting you?"_

_Kel smiled with elation. She couldn't believe it... why would Dom like someone like her?_

_And then it struck her. Her face fell abruptly as the thought came. What if Dom was only doing this because someone put him up to it?_

_"Kel?" Dom watched her anxiously. He had noticed her quick change of expression. "What's wrong?"_

_She bit her lip. "It's nice of you Dom, but you don't have to do that just because I have no one," she said softly. "Or because anyone put you up to it. If it was a dare, just say that-"_

_"No!" Dom cut her off in mid-sentence. "Kel, of course it's not. No one put me up to this. I'm not doing it out of pity. I'm doing it because I want to."_

_"Really?" She asked, hope raging inside of her._

_"Of course."_

_"Yes, then," Kel smiled up at Dom, euphoric._

_He kissed her again, this time on the cheek. "I'd better go," he said reluctantly. "People might get the wrong idea, me being in a room alone with you when you're... wearing a towel."_

_"Oh!" Kel had completely forgotten. "Yes... See you tomorrow?"_

_Dom nodded, his smile wide. "See you tomorrow, Kel."_

_As he left, he brushed his lips against hers for the second time._

"Stop it," Kel said out-loud. "This is not doing anyone any good, sitting here moping."

But she couldn't. It was like her memories had been locked up in a vault, but now the lock had broken. The door was swinging, wide open, on its hinges.

The door could not be shut.

The next few days after that one had been heaven, Kel remembered. Dom's warm, strong embrace, his arms tightly around her. It had felt so right, so perfect.

The next few months, the same. All of their friends thought that Kel would be the one to finally get Dom to quit the King's Own and settle down.

No one thought that Dom would break up with Kel after a year.

They had all been wrong, Kel thought savagely, including her.

It was partly her fault that she was so broken up now- she had had so many hopes of a future with Dom. All shattered, now.

She could barely sleep at night, sometimes she felt like she was being suffocated at those rare times when she thought of Dom and her hopes.

But it was only her on-going emotional pain, never leaving.

It definitely didn't help that she had to see Dom every day, at the palace. Breakfast, lunch and supper- Kel saw him at them all, and sometimes out when she was training. She even sometimes saw him with his latest girlfriend, Irena.

He had tried to talk to her at first, but she couldn't help being aloof and cold towards him. She couldn't look him in the eye without some blissful memory of the past coming into her mind, and pain filling her.

_Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

It hurt. But she kept her pain locked up, behind her once dreamy, hazel eyes.

Kel kept her pretence up, the pretence that she was fine. The pretence that it didn't matter to her, the pretence that she was untouchable.

Her pretence fooled most, apart from her close friends, namely Neal, Yuki, Raoul and Lalasa.

Kel, of course, thought that she had successfully fooled everyone.

But her main goal had been to fool Dom.

She would never let him see how broken up she was, how shattered by his rejection. No, she would never let Domitan of Masbolle see her emotions again. Ever.

Sometimes his friendliness almost made her give in. But all she had to think of was that one year when she had confided in him, told him how she felt, and she closed up, anger and hurt filling her. Never again.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

The door refused to close.

Kel had told Dom everything. Her fears, her feelings, her wishes. He had smiled, they had discussed them, they had both been happy. She had let him in on the real Kel. The Kel that no one else got to see, not even Neal. Not even her _family_.

And Kel in turn had gotten to know Dom better. He had told her about his family, his home life, but he had never confided in Kel as she had confided in him.

Kel was never sure exactly what broke them up. There had been no feelings of foreboding, no expectance of breaking up- for her, at least, it had been sudden. And who knew what was going on in Dom's mind?

Neal, perhaps. But Kel never bothered to ask him, not wanting to show that she still cared.

No. The world would see a together, collected, calm Kel- not the miserable, broken up Kel that she truly was.

And perhaps one reason for this was fear. After Dom, Kel never wanted to confide in anyone again. She reigned in her emotions, never letting them be seen... not even by herself.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Kel blinked back the hot tears threatening to overflow.

"Don't," she said fiercely to herself. "Don't let them out. You don't care. _Stop it_."

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

An overriding emotion that Kel was feeling, apart from misery, was anger.

Dom. He was well known as a ladies' man, but Kel had thought this untrue. At least, in her case.

How wrong she had been. A year, then Dom had had enough of her. Perhaps he had grown tired of her. Perhaps she had merely been an all-too happy toy in his hands. Perhaps... after a year, _he had gotten what he wanted_.

Kel wrapped her arms around herself, forcing her breathing to become calm, rather than panicked gasps.

The very thought of that night- about a month before they had broken up- sent her into hyperventilation.

The one night. The one thing that she had never done with Cleon... never done with anyone else, other than Dom.

And maybe the one thing that Dom had wanted all along.

She couldn't help disliking- no, _hating_- Dom for what he had done. It made her furious that he could do that. Ask to court her, kiss her, embrace her, laugh with her, share feelings with her, have sex with her... and then break her heart.

Did he do that to everyone? she wondered. Probably.

But either way, Domitan of Masbolle had left a permanant scar on Kel. A scar so big, so wide, so long, that it could never be healed or covered up. It would just stay, a reminder of what Kel referred to as her own stupidity. A scar that reminded her never to cry on the outside, anymore. A scar that told her to ignore her emotions. A scar that reminded Kel never to love someone as she had loved Dom again.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Kel shook her head, tears now streaming silently down her face. How stupid she had been to ever think of that Year tonight. How stupid it was to still care.

She scolded herself mentally for letting her emotions run astray.

But she knew, in her heart, that she could not keep avoiding those emotions forever.

One day, she would have to confront them head on.

And it seemed that today was going to be that day.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

She couldn't stop crying, now that she had started. It was six months worth of agony and misery exploding out of her in one evening.

Her sobs grew louder, she buried her face in her pillow.

And to her complete horror, a knock came on the door.

She pinched herself, as hard as she could, to force herself to stop sobbing.

It didn't work.

"Kel?" an all too familiar voice came from the other side.

The voice completely broke Kel. "Go-... away!" she screamed, between sobs.

"Kel?" the voice sounded quite alarmed at her shrieking and sobbing.

"I said, go away!" she yelled at the door, her sobbing stopped, her six months worth of fury taking over.

The door opened a crack and Dom's face peered in. The sapphire blue eyes took in Kel's dishevelled appearance- tearstained, red face, sticking up hair, and soaking shirt.

"Go. Away. Dom." Kel said, her voice deadly, but tears still flowing freely down her face.

"Kel, what's-"

And for the first time, after that year, Keladry of Mindelan had to let her emotions take hold of her. She couldn't reign them in, she couldn't hide them.

"Don't you DARE ask me what's wrong!" she shouted angrily. She stomped over to Dom and met his blue eyes. "Don't you DARE!"

Dom looked very taken aback. "Kel, I-"

"SHUT UP!" Kel screeched. "I am NOT done yet!"

She slapped him as hard as she could across the left cheek. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GIVEN MY HEART TO YOU BECAUSE I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT ALL YOU WOULD DO IS BREAK IT."

Dom was silent, staring at her, his left cheek throbbing from the pain of a very strong woman's slap.

"I HATE you somedays," Kel admitted, her tone still, to say the least, above the normal speaking volume. "But then I tell myself, why waste my hate on an idiot playboy who doesn't deserve anything? But it never works."

His right cheek received another hard slap. It stung.

"And I should have never trusted you," she continued loudly, her tirade not over yet. "I should NEVER have let you in, I should NEVER have shown you my emotions, I should NEVER have confided in you."

Dom's face was completely frozen in a stunned expression. He was so shocked that he couldn't move, he couldn't speak.

"And I should NEVER have gone that far with you," Kel's voice was now at normal speaking level, but her every word held hatred.

Dom managed to spit out a few words. "I- I'm-"

Kel glared at him. "Get out."

He seemed to regain his power of speech. "But, Kel, I-"

"Get the hell out!"

Dom stood stock still. "But-"

"FINE!" Kel screamed in his face. "If you won't get the hell out, I will!"

She stomped out the door, leaving Dom frozen to the spot, an expression of utter shock on his face.

**_A/N: I know, I know, incredibly OOC. But do you want more? Because I am sorely tempted to make this a two shot... even a three shot... even a four shot... oh dammit! I'm hopeless!_**

**_I must say, I really did enjoy writing Kel's yelling scenes..._**

**_Please review =)_**


	2. Ch 2: The Reason

Fifteen minutes later, Dom was still standing in the one spot, his shock overriding every other emotion.

_Kel really hates me,_ he thought miserably, through his surprise.

He lifted a hand up to his left cheek on which one of her painful slaps had landed.

"I deserve that," he said out loud.

It was bad enough that he had hurt Kel so badly, but now he had also opened up her hurt and pain...

Being with Kel had scared him, badly.

It wasn't that he didn't love her.

In fact, it was the very opposite.

His love for her took over everything else, the intensity had scared him more than anything.

The fear that he would lose himself in loving her had gradually took over.

The fact that he, Domitan of Masbolle, had loved someone that much had made him scared of what he had become, scared of the future...

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

His time with Kel, he reflected, had been the best time of his life.

He didn't regret the time spent with Kel- he regretted hurting her, and not being mature enough to handle how much he loved her.

Dom was older now, more mature, more _ready._

He sunk to the floor and leant his head against Kel's bed, inhaling her scent.

He missed her, more than anything in the world.

After his abrupt, scared break-up with her, Dom's regret at hurting Kel almost took over his entire self.

Directly after, he hadn't regretted the breaking up part- it was the hurting her part that he regretted.

Breaking up with her, he had thought, had been best for him. His fear had gone because he was no longer giving himself to another person, but the regret remained.

The only way he could make it stop was to find someone to distract him.

Irena was one of those particualar distractions. She was nice enough, pretty and wasn't stupid enough to think that she loved him and he loved her.

But over the last few months- as his heart ached and as he missed Kel- his distractions helped less and less, until they didn't help at all.

And Dom had finally realised that he shouldn't have been afraid of loving Kel. He should have embraced it.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

He had meant to come and tell her how he felt, to tell her why he had hurt her so badly, to try and mend the frayed and broken pieces he had left.

He wanted to say that she was his Reason, his Reason to exist and his Reason to finally be himself and let his intense feelings out.

It seemed now that he would never have the chance.

Dom couldn't be angry about Kel's yelled rejection- the fact was, he knew that he deserved it and more.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

He wanted to be able to wipe away her tears, to touch her hair and hold her close, to comfort her and apologise.

He couldn't blame her for not listening to him, he blamed himself.

If he hadn't been a coward and broken up with her, she wouldn't have been crying on her bed.

If he had've stayed with her, he would be holding her tightly.

And right now, he wanted to suck away all the pain and force himself to experience it as punishment for what he had done.

Kel's closest friends- namely Neal and Yuki- had been determined to make Dom pay for what he had done.

They had snubbed him every mealtime, leaving him to brood on his own.

Neal had refused to come to any Masbolle and Queenscove family mettings, claiming "The Masbolles are no family of mine. Or at least, one particular Masbolle is not."

Dom had taken it quietly, understanding his cousin's rage and occasionally sharing in it.

Even the Third Company had refused to follow his orders for many weeks after, finally only cooperating at Raoul's firm orders.

But even Raoul hadn't talked to Dom again after that.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you _

Dom agreed with them all.

He had been a fool.

He had been a coward.

He understood their anger, but even lately, he had never tried to explain.

Dom hadn't told anyone what he was going to do tonight, he had thought that Neal would drive him away from Kel and tell him not to hurt her again.

More than anything...

He wished he could take it all back.

He knew that he had to talk to Kel.

He had to explain.

He had to ease her pain.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

He knew that, before Kel, he had never been a particually good person in the women department.

Dom had hurt many, he had told them that he loved them, he had kissed them, he had slept with them, he had dumped them.

When Kel came along, it was different.

In the beginning, when he first asked to court her, he had never meant for it to turn out that way.

Even a month before breaking up, when he slept with her, he hadn't known what he would do.

It was about a day before they had broken up when he had decided that he couldn't stay with her.

_Dom played absently with a shiny, gold circular object._

_His grandmother's wedding ring._

_He knew that he loved Kel and wanted a future with her, so why not ask her to marry him?_

_Dom couldn't face it._

_He couldn't face that he loved someone that much... it frightened him. He couldn't face that he loved Kel so much that he would give up his precious job._

_Marriage had never been on his mind up until about two years ago, when he realised that he liked Kel._

_Before then, why would he marry?_

_He wasn't serious about anyone and he wasn't the eldest of the Masbolle brothers, so he didn't have to worry about producing a heir._

_Plus, he was in the King's Own. King's Own men couldn't marry._

_But Kel had changed all that._

_In the year that they were together, Dom knew that he wanted nothing more than to call Kel his permanently._

_Yet... he had held back from her. Although she had confided everything in him, he hadn't confided in her._

_Simple, utter fear had stopped him._

_Fear of losing his heart to someone who would give it away._

_Fear of losing himself while being so in love._

_And a fear that he couldn't name, couldn't explain._

_Yet it was there._

_Dom dropped the wedding ring back in his drawer, shaking his head._

_It was better for him if he didn't marry, didn't give himself up- better for him if he wasn't with someone he cared about._

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I was so stupid_, Dom thought bitterly.

Maybe the saying 'Wisdom comes with age' was true.

But now, his mind was made up.

He loved Kel and he didn't care that he could lose himself through loving her.

Kel brought out the good, compassionate Dom rather than the flirtatious, laughing Dom.

Kel made him feel special and loved.

Kel was his Reason to exist and his Reason to be the good, compassionate Dom.

Kel wiped out his flirtatious side.

His love for Kel had made him feel scared, but now it made him feel strong.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

He had embraced the feeling.

And now, he had to go try and piece together the frayed and broken Kel.

**_A/N: SORRY guys. I haven't updated in so long... I just couldn't get this one out._**

**_And I don't think it's particually good, but I thought you deserved something._**

**_It's a little nonsensical and quite short- for that I apologise._**

**_Thankyou for all your awesome reviews._**

**_BTW- The song is The Reason, but Hoobastank._**

**_There WILL be a third chapter, anyone got any song suggestions?_**

**_and Sorry to all the people who wanted Kel to get over Dom._**

**_Kel/Dom all the way :D_**


	3. NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE - PLEASE READ**

Hi guys, I am really sorry for what I'm about to say. I know that I've started a lot of stories and I thank you all for being so patient while I slowly updated and continued them. Your reviews have been amazing and so encouraging.

I'm so sorry, but I've decided to leave fanfiction dot net, that is, to stop writing fanfiction altogether. I know a lot of my stories are unfinished but I hope that you enjoyed them nonetheless. If you're wondering why I am giving up fanfiction, it's just because I really feel that I need to change my priorities and get on track- I spend way too much time reading and trying to write fanfiction when I really need to focus on other things. I will miss writing and I will miss all the lovely and incredible reviews.

I am going to say, however, that I know a lot of people who read my stories are amazing writers. If you want to continue a story or base other stories off one of my stories or whatever, go ahead. I'm not planning on ever coming back to this. So feel free to do whatever you want- I am basically removing all of my ownership and copyright from my stories.

I was originally going to delete my account but I can't actually find a way to do that, so I'm just going to leave it but change my password to something random and get rid of my email address from it so that I don't get any notifications. I almost prefer it this way because it means that other people can still read my stories/oneshots if they want.

It's not that I didn't enjoy writing and reviewing and reading other stories, it's just that I really feel that I need to give it up and, well, 'get a life' ;)

Thankyou all so much for your support of my stories and I wish you all the best for your writing and reading. If you want to know what was going to happen in the end of my stories, I did actually have a plot for most of them... so if you want to read it you can read them below this note. Once again, my sincere apologies.

Cheers,

_Storm._

**WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN IN MY [incomplete] STORIES:**

**Arranged- **_continued from ch. 16: Purple_ Kel and Dom attended court tea at which Lady Felicity discovered a much older but very rich marriage prospect for Vera. Kel naturally was horrified at this while Dom also opposed the match. Vera met a boy a couple of years older than herself with a less rich fief that she is attracted to. Dom was going to lose his betrothal ring whilst practicing with Wolset, and he and Kel were going to spend the evening looking for it. They would find it and both would feel slightly more at ease with the other. Alyssa was going to visit Dom's rooms to invite Kel to her betrothal party. Dom was going to have to meet Kel's dragon of a grandmother (see Squire for mention). The wedding would then happen, and at the end, Queen Thayet and King Jonathon would present the newly married couple with a small fief as a reward for their services to the kingdom. The couple would then be forced to spend their 'wedding night' in the same room, during which Kel hears Dom sleep talk and becomes concerned about him. After several awkward days of marriage, Dom feels that he has to tell Kel how he feels, whether it ruins their marriage or not. However, he finds that he doesn't have to when Kel confronts him after she hears him say 'I love you' in his sleep. She wants to know who he was talking about, he hopes that she is jealous and finally admits his feelings, which leads to a much happier marriage. Felicity arranges Vera's betrothal to the rich, older man, and Vera has absolutely no desire to marry him. Kel and Dom step in and stand up to Felicity about Vera's match, when it becomes official they oppose it in court and both admit that their own marriage was arranged, but that it turned out for the best. Leads to revision of arranged marriage laws by the Crown. Story would have ended with a content Kel and Dom and Vera courting the younger boy that she met at the court tea.

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**- _was going to undergo a full rewrite._ : In the end the last chapter was not going to be a song but would simply contain Dom reconciling with Neal and confessing his mistakes. Neal would then seek out Kel and convince her to see Dom, who would explain but wouldn't expect to be forgiven. A year later, Kel would go to Dom and tell him that she forgives him, if he still feels the same way. Story would have ended with the two being happily together.

**Charm**- was going to be a simple comic Kel/Dom. Wolset and Neal would have played some amusing pranks whilst Dom and Kel would have had a good laugh over the fact that they were secretely together. Eventually, a year or two later, the two would announce their betrothal without ever publically revealing their relationship and everyone would be stunned.

**Feeding The Fire**- no particualar plan. Was just going to be angsty Katniss/Peeta then end being Katniss/Gale with flickers of the rebellion.

**The Storm Of The Vine**- was going to be a story of Tris finding her place in the world, and both her and Briar being confused over their feelings of attraction towards each other. Would have included Briar with another girl, Tris's jealousy, etc, then have ended with mutual confessions and a Tris/Briar pairing.

**After The Time Paradox**: **Tangles:** no particular plan. Classic defeat Opal, Artemis/Holly ending.

**Why, Hello- **Kel and Dom would have been forced to spend more time together for tutoring and school while flickers from Dom's difficult and broken past would have been revealed. Would have eventually built up to Dom changing around Kel but returning to himself at school, then when she confesses frustration at this he would have wanted to change for the better. Was originally meant to be a comedy Kel/Dom.

**I Do II-** Kel and Dom's marriage is originally happy until Kel meets Dom's handsome elder brother and realises that he is the man she almost slept with. She would confess this to Dom, who would be hurt and furious despite not telling Kel about his brief affair with Oranie. Major angst. Dom would eventually tell Kel about this, who in turn would be hurt and confused. In the end, Kel would discover that she is pregnant and this brings the two together again.

**You Belong With Me-** would have just followed modified song lyrics. More awkward moments, more jealousy, finally Dom breaks up with Cynthia and Kel asks why, he confesses that he was just trying to get over his own feelings for Kel. The two get together.

**ONESHOTS [that I never wrote but planned:**

**Flirt**

Summary: It's been two years since she'd been squire to Lord Raoul, and Kel decides that it is finally time to move on from Dom. However Dom may have other ideas.

**Transitions**

Summary: It was odd, her relationship with Dom. So... smooth. It seemed that one moment they'd been laughing together in the Own and the next they were getting married.

**Little Sister**

Summary: Dom is sure that he only thinks of Kel as a little sister, and tells her as much.

**Letters to Juliet**

Summary: Dom is quite drunk, along with the rest of the Third Company, and Wolset, Lerant and Fulcher take it upon themselves to help him write a letter to his unknown lady love.

**Lady**

Summary: Dom opens the door for Kel, and Neal wonders why since she's not a lady. This leads to much argumentation from the two cousins as to Kel's femininity.

**Public Displays of Affection**

Neal discusses how disgusting he finds couples who are all over each other, and Dom takes it upon himself to demonstrate with the nearest woman- who just so happens to be Kel.

**Favours**

Summary: Kel is jousting and Dom decides to give her a favour for luck.

**Lacking In Sublety**

Summary: A series of oneshots. What if Kel/Dom/any other character just said plain out what they were thinking at particualar moments in the books?


	4. Surprise? Good or bad, you decide

**... Yeah ok, don't shoot me guys! Basic gist of all this is: new account (Katia22) u/4459658/Katia22... Guilty return of neglectful author, probably no progress until end of 2013-early 2014! So don't get too pumped or infuriated or whatever you're feeling right now. Comprendas? Profile explains more, in case you're too lazy to visit it I'll post it here ;) :**

**"**... Greetings world of fanfiction! I know that, since I haven't written anything on this account, no one cares and no one will probably read this. But that's quite ok, because I'm waiting. Waiting for December 2013 and the freedom that it will bring, meaning that I will once again be able to write.

Maybe someone picked up on those key words. "On this account". So possibly some of you know me already, as . ( u/1692821/you-just-got-STORMed). Yep, I used to hang around on here a fair bit until I decided to force myself to focus more on my studies and my life itself as I felt that I was slipping out of who I wanted to be and losing track of my goals. But my dears, here's the thing- balance is the key, and I genuinely want to write again. So here I am, back again, crawling on my hands and knees and hoping that you'll still read my stuff, even if I did abandon you about two years ago with a lot of unfinished stories.

So. I'm going to write again. Whilst my other account still exists and I did manage to get back into it again, I'd rather make a fresh start with this one. So I'll gradually (and very slowly) be transferring stories- but ONLY my Protector of the Small fics, none of my Artemis Fowl, Twilight, Obernewtyn, etc. fanfics- and editing them as they go. You will probably see a lot of major changes, as I now go back through my work grimacing and clutching my head at, well, almost everything. But hey, everyone has to start somewhere, and in a few years time I'll probably log-in and almost die of humiliation at what my writing is like now. But I'm definitely looking forward to playing around with this stuff again.

This certainly won't be a fast process though! I have my last year of school to finish, which includes some pretty major exams, assessments and even a massive creative writing piece. I'm excited about this but also just wishing it was over already. So I might get around to a little bit of editing over the next few weeks but it won't be much, if any. I miss getting reviews and readers though, and I must say, thanks heaps guys for all of the reviews you gave me at the end and even to some people who sent me nice goodbye messages! Cheers, cause you're my encouragement and I'm fairly sure that without this site I wouldn't have had the guts to pick up my creative writing subject this year.

Anyway, I'm probably boring you with all of this drivel because the fact is, none of it matters. I hope to see some of you around again reading my stories and I'd love to read some of yours!

- Katia (aka . )."

**Cheers for reading guys. Apologies for leaving the first time and again now- but this time I can see the end and I'm promising I'll be back, hopefully as a better writer ;)**


End file.
